


Of Pins and Rings

by XWingKC



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26865688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XWingKC/pseuds/XWingKC
Summary: As part of Fictober 2020. Prompt: 14 - You Better Leave NowSam gets promoted by the newly pinned General O'Neill. A little short story that was started by a conversation on Twitter a few weeks ago or so.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 32
Kudos: 88





	Of Pins and Rings

Sam smiled big as she heard her name called. She wasn’t expecting this. The first thing he was doing as the new General was to promote her to Lt Colonel. What an honor.

She walked up the ramp to the podium where he stood with Walter. Walter smiled at her and mouthed ‘congratulations’ to her as she took her spot. 

‘ _This is a great surprise,_ ’ she said to herself as she settled next to him. She had a huge smile on her face. She couldn’t stop smiling. She also couldn’t really take her eyes off of him.

They were both wearing their blues. They really would make an incredibly beautiful couple. She turned to face him and she caught an inhale of his scent. She smiled up at him, and he gave her one of his smirks in return. 

He rarely wore aftershave or cologne. But he smelled wonderfully delicious today. She had to stop that. He probably didn’t care for her that way anymore. 

She felt him remove her gold oak clusters from her shoulders. He replaced them with silver oak clusters. He was touching her shoulders and was so close she could have kissed him. But she was smiling again too much to think about anything else but his proximity. She was also keenly aware that other people were in the room with them. 

As he was putting the silver ones on, she heard him whisper to her.

“These were mine,” he said so softly, she almost missed it. Her breath caught, and for a moment, her smile disappeared and she stared up at him as he continued putting her new rank on. She felt flushed with desire for him. He glanced at her briefly before moving to stand facing Lt Colonel Carter to swear her in.

As he swore her in, she did not take her eyes off of him. Nor did he move his eyes except to read from the paper so he wouldn’t forget what she had to recite. They stood a moment longer looking at each other before she turned to retake her position at the foot of the ramp for the remainder of the ceremony. Her smile did not leave her face that day. She was also not the only one being promoted or given an award.

Jack had SG-1 over later that day for a team night, as well as a congratulatory celebration for Carter. She came over still in her dress blues, so he did not bother to change either. Her body tensed and trembled when she looked at him.

Teal’c had forgotten his Tretonin, so after they ate, Daniel took him back to base. That left only Sam and Jack in the house. He sat on the couch with her and they stared at each other for a moment.

“These were really yours, sir?” she asked, touching one of the silver oak clusters on her shoulder.

“They were. I thought I’d make it something memorable for you,” he said.

“Thank you. When I make full bird, would you like them back?” she said with a smug smile. They both knew she’d make full bird in her career. He smiled back at her.

“No. Those are yours now, Carter.”

She laughed a little. A thought made her a tense up and avert her eyes.

“What?” he asked softly.

“Nothing. Just a random thought.”

“Wanna share it?” he asked.

She let out a nervous laugh and had her nervous smile on her face.

“It’s not like you exchanged rings with me or anything,” she said, letting out one more nervous laugh.

He scooted closer to her on the couch, hip to hip with her, their thighs touching. He scooted his foot next to hers on the floor. He twisted his body towards her and stared into her eyes.

She inhaled and then forgot how to breathe. Her eyes moved from his mouth to his eyes a few times. She licked her lips before locking on to his eyes. They were dark and full of passion. Her desire for him pooled in her lower abdomen. All she had to do was lean forward and press her lips to his.

“No. Not rings. But it is something old, and you are already wearing blue, so,” he said, alluding to the old marriage ‘something borrowed, something new’ adage. 

His words and his proximity to her turned her into a puddle. She leaned into him and let her lips brush against his. They sat there with their lips together for a while, neither one trying to break this moment. Then she raised her hand up and touched his face as she tried to increase the kiss. Both of them opened their eyes as her palm touched his face.

He was intoxicating. His lips were soft and warm, and so very inviting. She wanted to explore his mouth and his body with her tongue. But as soon as she had decided to deepen the kiss, he pulled back from the kiss and looked deep into her eyes. 

Both of their bodies were full of want and desire, and much more. The words they could not yet say to one another seeped through their eyes. She didn’t let go of him. She could feel his breath on her lips.

“You better leave now, Carter,” he whispered to her, not taking his eyes from hers. 

She was turned on and wanted to feel his touch on her body more than anything right now. Rules and Regulations didn’t mean much to her more basic needs right now. She pulled him back into a kiss, this time opening her mouth for him to explore.

He pulled back again.

“Mmm, uh, Carter, I’m serious,” he said, grabbing her wrist gently in his hands, which only made her surge with heat between her legs, “Stop,” he begged softly.

“Jack,” she whispered back, “I’m tired of waiting,” she said, resting her forehead on his.

“Carter, I know, but I can’t do this just one time. If I start, I’ll want more of you. We can’t go public with any of it. I hate for you to have to hide this. Maybe we should wait,” he said, trying to justify stopping. 

She looked at him. He was serious. She didn’t want to make him do anything he didn’t want to do. Although she was pretty certain that if she consented, he’d go along with it. She already had consented, but he was giving her an out if she wanted it. 

“This is nice, Jack,” she started to say, “I don’t want to wait, I really don’t,” she said.

“I know. I would love nothing more than to dive into you right now,” he said, and gave her a small kiss. “Let’s just say that when I pinned you today, that was my promise of more to come in our future.”

She smiled at his words and she reached up to her left shoulder with her right hand and caressed the silver oak leaf that rested there.

“It’s better than a ring,” she said.

He smiled back at her and took her face in his hands and kissed her deeply one more time. Then he took her hand and led her to his door.

“Goodnight, Carter,” he said.

“Goodnight, sir,” she said, and kissed him one more time before leaving and closing the door behind her.

She dreamed that night of opening his door again, and this time, she wasn’t going home. Because in that dream, she was already home with him.


End file.
